In order for a typical dipole antenna to achieve a desired resonant frequency, the dipole must take on a physical dimension proportional to the wavelength for which the antenna is to be used. Thus, in the case of half-wave dipole antenna, the length of the dipole is generally configured to be half the wavelength of the signal to be transmitted or received. As a result, if the dipole antenna is used in association with signals having a very low frequency, corresponding to a long wavelength, then the dipole would have physical proportions that are very large. However, these physical proportions necessitated by the operation of the half-wave dipole antennas are often in conflict with the dimensions of the area in which the dipole is to be mounted. Thus, there is a need for a center fed half wave dipole antenna that can achieve a desired resonance frequency, with a dipole having a reduced length.